


Axes beat lances

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bratting, Caminoka, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/F, Femdom, Handcuffs, Humiliation, I'm honestly so sorry for all of these tags, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Ryoma is mentioned, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, and finally, dunno if I can tag this as semi-public sex, like a whole lot of teasing because Camilla is Camilla, not handcuffs really but you'll see, they're "training" together, who's dom and who's sub? check the weapon triangle and you'll know who wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Camilla and Hinoka train together often, and Hinoka always tries her best to win.It's just too bad that Camilla is strong enough to always come out on top, no matter how much Hinoka tries to topple her rival.But frustrated and subdued is just how Camilla wants her...and maybe, just maybe, it's just how Hinoka wants herself too.
Relationships: Camilla/Hinoka (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Axes beat lances

**Author's Note:**

> Finally managed to write another caminoka fic, after 300 years!  
> Sorry about the wait, and I hope this is enough crumbs to feed the hungry caminoka shippers for a while!  
> It was also semi inspired by a certain person who claimed that Camilla could never be gay, as she only wanted a "pet." If you know what this is about, you know. But yeah, I promised I'd reference that as a joke, and so I did-  
> Seriously tho this ship needs more love so I'm more than happy to provide!

The sound of a practise lance clashing against a practise battle axe echoed in the room.  
As they trained together, Hinoka kept trying to charge against Camilla, only for Camilla to easily block her lance and push Hinoka back a few feet with the sheer strength of her swinging her axe.

‘She’s so strong.’ Was the only thing in Hinoka’s mind as she kept pushing, only to be pushed back by her training partner.

Still, Hinoka refused to yield.  
Sweating, and with her muscles getting more and more sore, Hinoka struggled to take her opponent down.  
During a moment of inspiration, and hope, Hinoka finally stopped her attacks.  
Camilla raised an eyebrow, as Hinoka took a deep breath and tried to focus.  
Then, when Camilla least expected it...  
Hinoka jumped at her.

“This time, you lose!” Hinoka shouted as she came at Camilla, and Camilla had to admit: the attack caught her off-guard.

Camilla blocked Hinoka’s attack, but just as Camilla tried to push Hinoka back again, Hinoka changed the movement of her feet to quickly jump behind Camilla, attempting to strike her from the back.  
It seemed like the perfect plan to finally get a win over the Nohrian princess.  
But, to Hinoka’s dismay, Camilla sensed her strategy on time, and before Hinoka’s lance could touch her, Camilla tossed her own axe to the side, grabbed Hinoka’s lance with both hands and pulled her closer to her body...only to kick Hinoka’s side, making the Hoshidan princess fall flat on her back.  
Hinoka tried to get up again, ready to fight again-  
But the tip of her own lance, wielded by Camilla, touched her chin, forcing Hinoka to look up at her opponent.  
And to no one’s surprise, her opponent had the biggest grin plastered across her lips.

“Are you going to protect our dear Corrin with those skills?” Camilla teased her, “I don’t think so, dear.”

Hinoka groaned;

“You know I’ll beat you one day, don’t you?” 

Hinoka’s words seemed to awaken something inside Camilla.  
But it wasn’t shock, or anger.  
No.  
It was something else.

“Oh sweetheart…” Camilla started to purr, kneeling and slowly leaning down so that her face was inches away from Hinoka’s, who was still forced to stare deep into those purple eyes by merit of her own lance, still inches away from her neck, “you can get up again and fight me again, but you’ll never top me.”

Camilla laughed, before leaning even closer so that she could whisper in Hinoka’s ear, as Hinoka became extremely nervous and flustered.  
So flustered, in fact, that her cheeks actually matched her hair color.

“Don’t you know,” Camilla seductively started to whisper, making Hinoka’s heart beat even faster than when she was moving her body to train, “axes always beat lances, my cute and naive princess.”

Hinoka became more flustered, but for all the wrong reasons.  
Embarrassed, she mustered all her strength to push her lover off of her, making Camilla yelp as she fell to Hinoka’s side.

“Seriously?” Hinoka huffed, clearly offended, “you get me all worked up and tease me with one of your stupid jokes? Go to hell, Camilla! I’m going to train with Ryoma instead!”

But before Hinoka could get up and leave to meet her brother, Camilla tossed all of the weapons aside and jumped on top of Hinoka again, pinning her hands over her head.  
Hinoka was so surprised by Camilla that she didn’t even react, allowing Camilla to easily overpower her.

“So I did get you worked up!” Camilla chuckled, “honestly, hun, did you really think I’d leave wet and frustrated just like that?”

Camilla leaned down again, pressing a few kisses over Hinoka’s neck, making Hinoka tremble with excitement.

“You’re too...delicious...to ignore...right now…” Camilla purred in between her kisses, before giving Hinoka’s neck a playful bite that seemed to catch Hinoka’s attention.

Hinoka choked as she felt it, suddenly remembering her own protest as her face burned up again;

“D-don’t say that! I told you I was leaving!” Hinoka argued, as her voice unintentionally stuttered, “a-and don’t do that here! We have a room to do it in! Ugh! Have you no shame?”

She expected Camilla to chuckle.  
To laugh.  
To tease her.  
But instead, Camilla’s face became dead serious, as her only eye which wasn’t covered by her hair fixated on her face. Gazing upon her. Making Hinoka feel vulnerable and submissive.

“I think,” Camilla slowly started, “the training got you too excited. You didn’t think I’d notice, after spending so many nights making you scream my name?”

Hinoka gulped.  
Camilla whispered in her ear, again;

“You got excited because you love it when I pin you down, don’t you, my cute princess? You want me on top of you, dominating you as you give yourself to me. You want to fight me because you want me to win, and to take what I want from you. You want me to take care of you, don’t you, Hinoka?”

Hinoka’s features softened, and her mouth opened to let out a breathy moan.  
That familiar heat was running through her body, and Hinoka felt as if she could melt right then and there.

“I want…” Hinoka moaned, “I want you to take me. Please. I want you to do what you want, Camilla.”

“Of course you do, my sweetheart...” Camilla cockily replied, letting go of Hinoka’s wrists so that her hands could start to undress her lover.

As Camilla’s hands worked on undressing her, Camilla’s lips returned to Hinoka’s neck.  
But she was slightly more aggressive this time.  
Biting, and being rough.  
Just as Hinoka loved it.

“Camilla!” Hinoka cried out, when she felt one of Camilla’s hands move down to her crotch, teasing her over her clothes.

“My, my!” Camilla teased, “you’re so wet that I can feel it over your undergarments...I knew you were ready for me, but this much with so little? Who knew the Hoshidan princess was this lustful?”

Hinoka moaned a weak response, one that made Camilla stop and smile in her devious grin that she always made whenever things went her way.

“Turn around, Hinoka.” 

Hinoka wanted to ask Camilla why she was demanding such a thing.  
She wanted to, and even opened her mouth to protest...but one glance at Camilla was enough to make Hinoka close her mouth again.  
The way Camilla stared at her, with lust and desire in her eyes...it made Hinoka feel butterflies in her stomach.  
So Hinoka obeyed her.  
She turned around, only for Camilla to push her down on the floor, and press on her back as to not allow Hinoka to move from that position. Once Hinoka lied down on her stomach, unable to move, Camilla stole Hinoka’s scarf from her neck, and used it to tie Hinoka’s hands behind her back.  
Hinoka yelped.  
And then Camilla stopped.

“Too rough?” Camilla asked her.

“No...no, it’s fine. I’m just excited.” Hinoka replied, “but you better not let anyone walk in, or else I’ll stick my lance up your a-ah! Ah! Camilla!”

Interrupted by Camilla suddenly lifting up her dress, pulling down her undergarments and shoving three of her fingers inside her, Hinoka could only moan and huff as the whole ordeal happened in a matter of seconds.  
Her words slowly dissipated into moans and cries, turning Hinoka into a mess as Camilla fingered her.  
Her fingers pumping in and out of Hinoka, as Camilla delighted herself in making Hinoka squirm in pleasure, ‘shutting her up’ with the sweet sounds of drowning in pure pleasure.  
But just as Hinoka was close to reaching her orgasm...Camilla pulled her fingers out.

“Don’t!” Was all that Hinoka could cry out in frustration as she suddenly felt emptiness in her core.

But sadly for Hinoka, Camilla didn’t listen.  
Instead, she merely licked Hinoka’s wetness off of her fingers, as Hinoka groaned and protested.

“You know what you have to do, don’t you, cute princess?” Camilla teased, over Hinoka’s frustrated cries, “you have to beg.”

Hinoka cursed. A lot. Instead of begging.  
Like a brat.  
Something that Camilla didn’t approve of.  
So she slapped Hinoka’s bum, causing the Hoshidan princess to yelp in surprise, but not in pain.  
It immediately shushed her, and Camilla noticed how submissive her lover suddenly became right after.  
Camilla’s fingers teased Hinoka, gently caressing her recent bruise as a mark of Camilla’s palm started to turn red on Hinoka’s soft bottom cheeks.

“No more cussing like a sailor, alright, my sweet pet?” Camilla purred, “you’re mine now...and I like my pets to behave like the good girls they are.”

Hinoka merely whined, and Camilla gave her entrance a long and slow lick to make her squirm even more. Hinoka struggled, trying to break her hands free but without being successful. The more aroused she became, the more frustrated she became as well.  
She needed to get off.  
But her mistress wouldn’t allow her to.

“Beg.” Camilla demanded again, before giving Hinoka another teasing lick and biting down on her inner thigh.

“Camilla! Just...just take me! Right now! Eat me out right now!” Hinoka tried desperately one last time, trying to get a small crumble of dominance.

It was a trick that never worked on Camilla.

“Beg. Beg, or I won’t get you off.” 

Camilla’s ultimatum was enough to make Hinoka submit, yet again.

“Just beg, sweetheart,” Camilla let out again as she felt Hinoka stop struggling and go limp, “beg, and you know how well I treat my precious pets well. Beg, my sweet pet, and I’ll give you the release you so desperately crave from your mistress.”

With a final whine, Hinoka surrendered;

“Camilla...Lady Camilla...please...I’m begging you…”

Camilla’s fingers drew playfull circles over Hinoka’s burning bum cheeks, sending her tiny jolts of pleasure up her spine, which just made her stutter and quiver more.

“Begging...for what?” Camilla mocked her.

“Begging...for you to-ah! F-for you to eat me out...p-please, Lady Camilla-”

“Tsk.” Camilla let out with disdain, as a single finger of her slipped inside Hinoka, just to lazily tease her as Hinoka cried out in frustration, “not good enough, pet. Tell me what you are and I might reconsider offering you a gift.” 

“P-please...Lady Camilla...I’m…” Hinoka started to stutter, as Camilla removed her finger and replaced it with her mouth, grabbing Hinoka’s thighs to keep her in place and licking Hinoka up to encourage her further, “I’m-ah! I’m your...I’m your pet! Ah! Your toy! Your whore! I’m ah! Ah! I’m your...I’m yours...ah!”

After hearing those words, Camilla pushed her tongue deeper inside Hinoka, much to her delight. She ate her lover out fervently, as Hinoka weakly moaned her name over and over again. It didn’t take much for Camilla’s experienced mouth to make Hinoka come, as Hinoka was already on the edge by the time those sweet lips made contact with her lower ones.  
As her orgasm washed over her, Camilla held Hinoka in place.  
Slowly, Camilla pulled back, licking her lips to savor Hinoka’s lingering taste as Hinoka slumped on the floor, exhausted as she was pleased. And she started to finally untie Hinoka’s hands, setting her lover free.

“So…my ’whore’, uh, darling?” Camilla softly teased, as Hinoka turned around to face her.

“Oh, shove it, princess of Nohr!” Hinoka teased back, “what’s with all the ‘I’m your mistress’ talk? Is that how nohrians treat their wives?”

“Only if they want to-” Camilla laughed, only for Hinoka to sit up and suddenly jump on her, pinning Camilla down and reversing their previous positions.

“I’ll beat you one day, you know?” Hinoka warned her, as she stole her scarf back from Camilla, ”you just wait for the day when my lance finally beats your axe, and we’ll see who is whose pet…”

But as Hinoka topped her, Camilla didn’t bat an eye.  
Instead, she grinned that famous grin that Hinoka wished to wipe off of her face.

“Confident, aren’t we?” Camilla purred, “but I’ll wait for that day, if it ever comes...who knows? Having you on top for a change could be fun...but I seriously doubt it would last long with how easily flustered you get. After all, if your face is the same color of your hair just as it is right now, you don’t look very dominant, now do you, darling?”

Embarrassed again, Hinoka rolled away from Camilla, wrapping her scarf around her blushing cheeks to hide them in the process.

“Shush…” Hinoka murmured, “let’s just get up and leave before anyone tries to come in for any reason.”

With a warm laugh, Camilla rolled over to get close to her lover again, embracing her arms around a very frustrated Hinoka;

“I do hope you beat me next time, though, my cute princess,” Camilla gently told her, before planting a sweet kiss on Hinoka’s shoulder, “I know you have the strength to do it, and I’d love to see you win. I’m sure you’d make it fun.”

As much as Hinoka wanted to tell her lover to sod off, she simply couldn’t.  
Camilla’s embrace was warm and loving, as loving as her kisses were.  
When Hinoka felt Camilla’s fingers slowly pull her scarf down to expose her flustered face, as Camilla’s mouth pressed kisses all over her cheek and neck, Hinoka couldn’t help a cute cry.

“Getting worked up again, honey?” Camilla teased, as Hinoka desperately nodded and begged for another round.

To her surprise, Camilla didn’t tease her further.  
Instead, she reassured her, in her most caring voice;

“I have you, cutie. I’ll take care of you and all of your needs. You know I’ll always look after you. I love you so much, Hinoka.”

Hinoka felt fingers at her entrance again, again getting desperately wet as her body begged to be touched and craved love and affection that only Camilla could give her.  
Hinoka moaned, one last time before Camilla made love to her again, and she moaned the purest and truest words she could muster in her lust filled state;

“I love you too, Camilla.”


End file.
